


Wolf Frenzy

by EdoEclipse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fangirl, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy for you Gajevy for me, I am cheesy, Love, Manga, Romance, Ship, Wedding, Werewolf, Wolf Mating, but a wolf wedding, but the mating isn't in detail at all so its still rated t, embracing the natural face without makeup, everything is covered in cheese on this account, yes I'm a sucker for werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoEclipse/pseuds/EdoEclipse
Summary: ~Sequel to Blood Frenzy~As the future Alpha of Blue Eclipse Pack, Levy must train and work hard in order to achieve her status as Alpha, especially considering the fact that she's much smaller than your average werewolf. She's aided with this task by her best friend and future Beta of the pack, Gajeel Redfox. But what she doesn't know is that Gajeel possesses a deeper connection towards her, as well as the fact that her life seems to be replaying itself. Levy will soon learn that second chances are very real...





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat was pouring down the sides of her face, and her eyes blurred over in total concentration. She had to get this right! She needed to get this right! Her arrow was pointed as straight as she could manage, her fingers lightly grasping the string and arrow end. With the release of a breath, she released the arrow as well. It soared across the training field, hitting the target dead center. A smile emerged across her face, and she jumped in the air!

"I did it! I did it!" the newly turned eighteen-year-old squeaked out, giggling in excitement towards her accomplishment.

"Ya sure did, Squirt."

Turning around, Levy smiled, even more, when she noticed her best friend standing behind her. Leaping into his arms, she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Gajeel! Did you see what I did?!"

He chuckled, his maroon eyes glancing down at her with an emotion that Levy couldn't quite comprehend. "I sure did, Little One. Ya hit the center mark, and I'm very proud of ya!"

A light blush formed on Levy's cheeks. She had a small crush on her best friend, but she knew better than to reveal that to him. He was much older than her, though being an immortal vampire. She was in charge of turning Gajeel into a werewolf, but she simply couldn't find the right time. Whenever they were alone, her father always had a guard around to make sure that they didn't do anything, though Levy wasn't exactly sure why her father would think that they were capable of doing anything like that.

"Thank you, Gajeel. May I ask, why are you out here?" she asked curiously.

He smiled slightly. "Yer father was looking for ya. He said that there was somethin' that he needed to tell us both."

She nodded, allowing Gajeel to carry her back to the pack house. He always insisted that he carry Levy everywhere, though she never understood why. . .

She also wondered what her father wanted to talk to them about. She had chosen Gajeel to become her Beta ever since she was a small pup. She couldn't think of a better creature, especially after he gifted her with her own bookstore to own! Despite him not being a werewolf, she wanted him by her side always. Besides, she was preparing on changing him into a werewolf very soon anyway. The only thing that she was worried about was the concept of mates. Gajeel's mate died eighteen years ago, her exact age ironically. He would always say that Levy resembled his mate almost identically, and that's what frightened her. She didn't want to find her werewolf mate and leave Gajeel without anyone to treasure. Levy wasn't stupid. She knew that Gajeel treated her as if she were his mate.

Also, she knew that Gajeel would have a chance at finding a werewolf mate after he was changed, and she didn't want to lose her best friend. She wouldn't be able to cope without him. He was the air she breathed, the life she lived, the love--

"Little One, we're here," Gajeel softly said, waking Levy out of her thoughts.

She noticed that they were in her father's office, her father giving her a stern look. Blushing, the blunette slid out of the strong, pierced arms that were holding her. Quickly, she sat down in one of the soft, leather chairs that were placed in front of her father's desk. Gajeel sat down in the chair beside her, bowing his head in slight respect towards her father, the Alpha of Blue Eclipse Pack.

"Gajeel, Levaenia. I've called you both to my office for a very important matter that we need to discuss," her father spoke calmly.

Levy nodded. "Of course, Father. What is it?"

"As you know, you are now old enough to possess the Alpha position. However, that cannot be done until you have finished your training. Have you any idea on how much longer that will take?" he asked.

"Three months. Afterwards, Levy should be well trained and prepared for the Alpha duty," Gajeel spoke out, his facial expression serious.

The current Alpha narrowed his eyes slightly towards Gajeel. "Yes, well--there is another matter to speak of. It isn't the training alone that is preventing you from gaining the Alpha title, Levaenia."

The bookworm's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You need a Beta, a werewolf Beta. And Gajeel is no werewolf, Levaenia. You haven't turned him yet," Alpha said.

"I will soon. I have three months, according to Gajeel. I promise to change him during those three months," Levy offered.

Her father shook his head. "No, Levaenia--Levy. Look, our pack has had recent feral attacks, too many to be considered usual. I need you as safe as possible, and with Gajeel already a vampire, imagine the strength and power he will have once the werewolf venom is laced with his vampire venom. He will be an unstoppable creature, perfect to keep this pack alive and thriving,"

The blunette narrowed her eyes. "He isn't a tool to me, Father. He's my best friend!"

"It's alright, Squirt," Gajeel softly said, holding her hand gently in reassurance.

"I'm aware of that, but I hope that he is more to you than that. I'd like my daughter mated with a soon-to-be vampire/werewolf hybrid. With that said, your mother and I have decided on something," he admitted.

Levy gulped, her emotions conflicted on where the conversation was leading to. "And what do you propose?"

Her father smiled. "Tomorrow, we are hosting a mating ceremony for Gajeel and yourself. There, you are to turn him into a werewolf. I expect the marking and mating to occur tomorrow,"

"What?! But father! He is my friend! He doesn't--"

"Levy, it is alright. I don't mind at all."

Blushing brightly, she glanced over at a smiling Gajeel. His eyes held that emotion again, but she still couldn't figure out what it was exactly. "A-are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure! I can think of no other beautiful she-wolf to be mated with," he answered honestly, that unknown emotion seeming to grow stronger.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow, you will become Levaenia Redfox, mate of Gajeel Redfox!"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the big day, and Levy was incredibly nervous. She didn't know what to expect exactly, other than the ceremony of course. Though she knew that it wasn't necessarily the ceremony that she was afraid of, but rather what would occur afterward. Simply thinking about it brought a blush on her cheeks, and her mother must have noticed due to the odd look that she gave her daughter.

"I don't remember you blushing when you're nervous," she pondered over.

Her observations caused the bookworm to blush even more. "Oh, it must be a new thing that I do, I guess."

Her mother laughed, adjusting the white headband in Levy's hair. "My dear, I know exactly what you're thinking about, but do not worry about it. Gajeel loves you, and you love Gajeel, right?"

"Of course, Mother! Gajeel is...he's..." She couldn't make out the words that she wanted to, the blush becoming brighter on her face.

The current Alpha Female smirked. "Handsome? Brave? Funny?"

Levy couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, all of those things, actually."

Giggling as well, her mother helped her into the thin, white slip that represented Levy's purity that the goddess of the moon had bestowed upon her. She would wear no shoes, signifying her closeness with nature, as all lycans presume to be.

She would wear no makeup, her natural beauty to be presented as tradition goes. It was to signify that the male loved his mate as who she is, not for anything that enhances her beauty.

With a smile, her mother hugged her tightly before leaving her in the small hut. There, Levy would wait for the howl of the Alpha, her father. That would be her cue to walk down to the altar.

At the sound of the howl, the blunette exited the hut, walking past the attending lycans. She kept her face down, staring at the ground. This was another tradition, a way of surprising the audience and the male mate with the she-wolf's natural beauty. As she walked down the center, Levy could hear the whispers of various wolves, mostly the young females who seemed rather jealous that she was taking the strong and gorgeous vampire as her mate. Though she could care less about their rude comments. In a mere few minutes, she would become Gajeel Redfox's mate. She would become Levaenia Redfox, near official Alpha of Blue Eclipse Pack.

The steps of the altar were the only tricky places for Levy to walk, but she luckily made it without tripping. There, she stood across from Gajeel, her soon-to-be mate, but she didn't lift her head quite yet.

"Levaenia, you may gaze upon the face of your almost mate," her father announced, Levy lifting her head.

She fought the urge to smile when she finally saw Gajeel. His hair was tied back into a long braid, a few strands framing his face that was undeniably attractive towards her. He was wearing the traditional male attire, which was merely a white cloth to cover his groin area. Levy couldn't help but blush slightly at that, which caused Gajeel to snicker a bit.

"Lycans of Blue Eclipse Pack, we gather on this today in celebration of the bonding between my daughter and the future Alpha, Levaenia McGarden, and the future Beta, Gajeel Redfox. Luna Dea smiles upon us today as we unite a powerful pair, in hopes that their offspring will aid in creating us a more powerful pack," the Alpha began, earning cheers from the crowd.

Levy glanced on at them, smiling slightly. She was certainly happy about this, and from the smile that Gajeel had on his face, he was as well.

"Now, I ask of Levaenia to mark Gajeel as her mate, not only binding him as the other half of her soul forever but also supplying him the needed venom in order to transform like we do," he said, motioning for Levy to begin.

Gulping, Levy stepped forward, leaning upwards and burying her face in the crook of Gajeel's neck. As her fangs grew in size, she bit into his neck, injecting her venom into his bloodstream. A slight hiss slipped from Gajeel's lips, but nothing more than that. His body began to shake almost immediately, as his vampiric and new lycan genes fused together.

Levy then began to smell something very addicting, immediately realizing that it was Gajeel. She knew that the addicting scent that he was producing was an indicator that he was indeed her true mate, which made her even more excited.

Because of his newly founded instincts, Gajeel grabbed Levy, crushing her against him and biting down into the crook of her neck. A gasp escaped the short blunette, the crowd gasping along with her as well.

After a few seconds, he placed her back down, her father clearing his throat. "Now that Gajeel and Levaenia have bonded to each other, I can now declare them as official mates. Wolves and she-wolves, I present Gajeel and Levaenia Redfox. Now that the ceremony has concluded, the new pair will shift into their truest forms, running off and becoming one under the moonlight. You are dismissed."

Gajeel suddenly grabbed Levy's hand, smirking towards her. He winked at her as well, causing her to blush.

"I hope you aren't intending on getting my daughter pregnant during the first mating," her father suddenly said, helping some of the other male wolves clean the altar.

Gajeel chuckled, picking Levy up. "No promises!"

As quick as the now half vampire he was, he rushed Levy into the forest, setting her down on the forest floor so that they could transform into their wolf forms. The sound of bones popping and rearranging filled the air, as a blue and black wolf replaced the humanoids that were once there.

The female wolf was in obvious heat, as she circled the male in a very flirtatious way. The male, growling in approval, prepared to push her down to the ground, when suddenly she took off, howling at the moon of the night.

Growling, Gajeel took off, chasing the mate that he wanted to complete the mating process with very badly. He soon caught up to her, her slim and small figure curled up next to a lake. Growling in approval, he approached her, and she accepted.

And they became one under the moonlight.


	3. Epilogue

He told her everything, from who Levy really was in her past life until the point she died and was reborn as a werewolf. Levy didn't want to believe it at first, but as Gajeel further explained things, it began to make more and more sense to her.

She rubbed her swollen tummy as he told the stories, reminding herself that it would be unwise to get stressed while the future Alpha rested inside of her.

"So I was indeed your past mate?" she questioned.

Gajeel nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes, as you still are today."

Levy smiled, then frowned as she thought about something. "But what about the fact that you're immortal? Werewolves live for centuries, yes, but not forever!"

"When I bit you at the ceremony, I injected my vampire venom into you, turning you into a vampire/werewolf hybrid like myself," Gajeel explained.

Levy gasped, glancing up at Gajeel from the couch that they were cuddling on. "Really? Then why haven't I craved any blood? It's been a month and a half since the ceremony."

A tender kiss was placed on her cheek. "You were lucky to not gain that ability, my love. However, now that the baby is developing its abilities, you will need to start consuming blood for both his health and yours. This will more than likely trigger the blood-thirst, so I'm sorry for that."

The little blunette snuggled into her mate, giggling. "I don't mind at all, Gajeel. I love you enough to do anything for our happiness."

"And I to you," he said lowly, kissing her deeply.

They pulled apart moments later, Gajeel chuckling at the yawn that was released from Levy's mouth. "Come on, Squirt. Time for bed."

Standing up, Levy curled in Gajeel's arms as he carried her to their room, laying her gently on their bed. Climbing beside her, he gently pulled her into his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Gajeel?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Hm?"

"I love you," she said softly, a bright smile plastered on her face.

He chuckled. "I love you more than life itself, Levy. And I love Jellybean too."

"His name is Nugget," Levy reminded him.

"Nah, I like Jellybean better," Gajeel yawned out.

"Nugget."

"Jellybean."

"Nugget."

"Jellybean."

"Jellybean."

"Glad you agree with me, Levy."

"What? No! You were supposed to fall for the trick!"

"Gihi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for checking this old fic out. I told you it was going to be short, muahahah!


End file.
